Blooded and Shadowed Scars
by SapphireFlaze
Summary: Change in Tittle, AU, OC, Warning: yaoi and m sexual theme/ Cloaked in blood and shadow, he protect everything dear, behind it all. He decided this is his way of ninja life. His nindo


**Title: **Blood Stained Angel

**Rated: **M

**Character(s): **Naruto U.

**Author: **SapphireFlaze

…

**Before the story let me count the facts and changes in this alternate universe.**

**No conflict between Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama, thus there is no epic fight in the valley of the end but the place still exist as a monument for the two.**

**Because there is no conflict between the two founder, there is no root to start a coup d'état and that means NO Uchiha Massacre.**

**Seeing as both the founder died from war or age, no one will try to release the sealed Kyuubi inside Uzumaki Kushina. That leads to the prevention of the Kyuubi attack incident so Naruto here is not a Jinchuuriki.**

**Some OC will be added for no apparent reason other than… I just felt like it! And to suite my plot.**

...

…

**Konohagakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Leaves)**

Multi-color rays of light descend down the village of **Konoha**, wiping out the darkness brought by the previous night as once again a new day comes. People of the village restart their daily activities like shop-owners opening stores and shops or ninja leaping up the roofs going to or from missions, typically because **Konoha** is a ninja village.

But today is just…special

…

…

**Ninja Academy, Konoha**

Umino Iruka, a **chunin** academy teacher walks calmly through the corridor, his ninja sandals making a sound as it meets the wooden floor boards. Though he looks cool on the outside but inwardly he felt giddy with a little apprehension.

Because today is the day his little charges will prove themselves if they deserve to be the ninja that they aspire to be. And he sure wants to see.

Arriving at the door of the room holding this year's graduating class, he took a deep long breath and exhale slowly. This is it, today will determine his students future, and he hope it's a good one.

Entering the door he walks in front of the class, settling behind a brown wooden desk. After setting down a stack of paper atop the teacher's desk, he examines his student.

Just like he predicted the normally erratic and energetic students were unusually tamable and some pretend to hide they're nerves. The pressure of the genin exam is obviously the cause and for once the black haired teacher doesn't need to resort to his renowned **demon head technique.**

A pity thought because he really enjoys using the said technique. Oh well…

Looking at his student he already has theory of the possible graduates; most of them belong to the great clans of the leaf.

Looking at the front seats, sit the second child of the head of the powerful **Uchiha clan**, Uchiha Sasuke, the boy like his clansmen share the same black hair and eye features only accentuate by porcelain almost snow like skin. His attractive young face is framed by two strands of hair, straight but spiking at the back in an appealing way.

The Uchiha boy is one of the candidate for the title of **the rookie of the year**, being one of the top students and attractive males in the class, he naturally draw the (unwanted) attention of the girls, his emo attitude only serves to fuel the attraction. Which Iruka still don't understand, so he just shrug it off and assume that is a girl's thing.

At both his side (much to the child's irritation) are his self-proclaim number one fan-girls, the platinum blond to his right leeching at his arm is the only child and heiress to the **Yamanaka clan** heir, aquamarine eyes only staring at his crush in blind adoration.

The girl coming from a clan is as expected a talented one, but sadly her attraction to the Uchiha holds her back from advancing. Deeming her looks is more important than her skill to survive in the fields.

This sentiment is shared among the majority of the girls, like the pink haired girl on Sasuke's left, bubbling nonsensical things at the same time flirting and failing horribly.

Haruno Sakura, a girl coming from a civilian family and one of the few holding the potential to be a successful ninja, her book smarts and nearly perfect chakra control makes her a candidate for the title of **the kunoichi of the year**.

Unfortunately, like her former best-friend her fan-girl tendencies cause the slow progress of her skills, especially on practical side. Training only when needed and the chunin is sure, like the other girls, that her only reason to choose the ninja field is to capture the (cliché) heart of the boy.

'_Another wasted talent' _sighing inwardly,Iruka thought dejectedly, feeling partly at fault at being unable to break his female students on their stupid fairy tail fantasy.

Thankfully, not all the female, some are really determined and focus on their training. Hyuuga Hinata, the princess and second child of the head of the **Hyuuga clan** (and on par in power and influence as the Uchiha clan) is a skilled kunoichi, having the same cold exterior mask known among her clansmen and efficiency in the art of the **Juuken** **(Lit. Gentle fist)**, she is likely to be dangerous in her chosen field in the future.

However, the girl's stone mask twitches unnoticeably (not to Iruka) from time to time at the presence of her…aggressive and vulgar suitor. Standing beside her is the second child and heir to the **clan of Inuzuka**, Inuzuka Kiba.

The boy's brown messy hair hidden in a furred gray coat, his canine features (slit pupil eyes, claws and fangs) only made more wild by two pairs of red fang like clan tattoo paint in both cheeks, is in a feral (or perverted) grin as he court (harass) the long haired girl, her pale lavender eyes threatening to activate the legendary Hyuuga **bloodline **in frustration (and Juuken the asshole to oblivion).

The hormonal boy is the class prankster, loud and boisterous. Like an animal acting on his emotion before his mind, regardless of this the boy is rightfully strong in his own right with his canine partner, Akamaru. Together they make the perfect tag-team; the key to their style is teamwork, an aspect that Konoha for generations is proud itself.

The complete opposite of the dog boy is sitting on the other side of the Hyuuga princess. Aburame Shino, is a quiet boy, preparing to observe and keep things to his self rather than talk, Secretive and mysterious. An attribute known to **Aburame clan** members, the child is average in academics and practical, something that is quite strange in the chunin's opinion, quiet and average he may seems but Iruka knows there is more to the boy than what meets the eye.

Shifting his gaze to a boy currently has his head on the desk and positively sleeping (again), just like what you expect from a member of the laziest bloodline of human in the surface of the earth (unarguable). Nara Shikamaru, coming from the lazy but intelligent **clan of Nara** is…well a lazy boy, his slacking attitude always never failing to irked and stretch his patients to the limit and often snapping in the end (which always ending to the boy with a small bump in the head and a tongue lashing).

But the boy's intelligent exceed anyone, if his written test is any indication, what he lacks in strength make up for his brilliant mind. That no doubt will place him as a strategic commander like his father in the future.

Beside him, his healthy best friend munches continuously. Crumbles of potato chips falling on the top desk without notice, his puff cheeks with swirls moving incessantly, at one glance the big bone (as he insist) child strong point is physical strength, he came from the **clan of Akimichi**. Like his whole family Akimichi Choji loves eating, the clan practically dominating the food industry inside the Leaf.

They store the mountain of food as energy inside their body, using it as to fuel their fighting style. Not much to say other the boy is kind-hearted and loyal to his friend, valuing them as much as family. That knowledge made Iruka smile,

The Akimichi boy offers his newly opened bag of chips to a red head behind him. The male accept it with a grin, now this one Iruka think will surely pass the exam. The red head, with his twinkling sea emerald eyes is a candidate for the title of the top of the class.

On equal (maybe even surpass) with Sasuke in both practical and written, the boy came from a powerful renowned family. Namikaze Uzumaki Yousuke, second child to the powerful couple, the **Yondaime Hokage (Lit. Fouth Fire Shadow)** of Konoha and** Konoha no Kiiroi Senko (Lit. Konoha's Yellow Flash)** Namikaze Minato.

And the sole princess of the famous **Uzumaki Clan** of **Uzugakure** and known as **Akai Chishio no Habanero (Lit. ****Red** **Hot-Blooded Habanero)**, Namikaze-Uzumakize Kushina.

The young boy clearly inherited his mother's features more than his father, straight flowing red hair reaching his chin, and sparkling sea emerald eyes describe his optimistic personality. His young handsome face and talent had him in the same case as the young Uchiha at the front seat, albeit managing them with kind smile and patience that Sasuke is lacking with how violent he treated his fans.

Next to the popular boy is his younger twin brother, Iruka frown upon looking at the boy. He noticed since day one, that the younger boy is the opposite of his older brother in various ways.

Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto

The boy to say the least is a mystery, the majority of his eyes are hooded under the hood of a gray and black jacket with the Uzumaki and Namikaze symbol on the right and left sleeve of the jacket, a dark blue face mask cover the lower part.

Nothing can be discerned of his features ever since he attend the academy, of course this cause most of his peers to freak-out (and sometimes intrigued). Average in both practical and written, falling in between, not exceptional of notice and not falling to the point of being the dead-last, the boy is also very quite now that Iruka think about it, never remember to hear the boy speak before.

Its almost seems that every time the class is in session, the boy disappear from view. It's as if the boy never was or were there at all, but in the end of the class the boys presence seems to reappear. Iruka for years, wonder about the enigmatic boy, the appearance and disappearance but only to reappear again…a possible skill that only a veteran ninja could do.

And personally, this thought only stimulate his curiosity of the boy; it's too bad that the boy's stay here will finally end, being busy and all prevent any investigation. Because no doubt, that if his suspicions and theories are right, Namikaze Naruto is more than what he let's on, then the percentage that he'll pass is one hundred and one percent.

Deciding to break his thoughts for now, he addresses the class and briefs them about the system of the **Genin Exam. **Unknown to the occupants of the room but three people, that they are being observe from the **Kage Tower**

…

…

**Kage Tower**

A crystal ball mirror the events in the room taken by the aspiring graduates this year, a tall handsome blond seated in front of the mahogany desk where the said object is placed. A group of adults also occupied the room, watching the proceeding with amusement and excitement at once. After all, these little kids will be the future of their village, their living legacy.

"Shall we start the Genin Exam" the voice of Iruka came out from the ball.

"Let's start indeed" said the blond man, the others chuckles in agreement.

This sure will be fun

…

…

**A/N:**

….

…

That's the longest chapter I ever write!

…

Wahh! I'm so proud and to my first Naruto fanfic ever!

…

Okay, maybe I'm too emotional there but anyway what do you think of this story, is it of any interest. Well, what are you waiting for! Send a review right now! I love to know what you thought.

That's all!

_**Flaze ~**_


End file.
